Shadow Bound Hero
by CrazyFanWriter0808
Summary: Yuni is a girl on a quest to convince her parents that the world of card games is truly amazing. Her skills at Duel Monsters were never really needed or noticed until she became a hero surrounded in shadows. With the Help of Yugi and the gang Yuni shall over come the danger threatening the world. M for Language


Me: Yay new story! this one has been bugging me for a while. -smiles brightly- And Yuni and I got our little misunderstanding sorted out! -sniffles slightly- I am sorry my Yami-

Yuni: - smiles and pulls me into a hug- Its nothing Hikari. I don't blame you for being mad at me. -tickles me- cheer up already you taught me an important lesson with that duel.

Me: -giggles and squirms- Yuni! stop please stop -hugs her- I really did?

yuni: Yeah you did. -smiles- Time for the story! Hikari doesnt own anything but the plot and the OC's

* * *

Chapter 1

My hands were bound; I was blindfolded, and gagged. I had lost all sense of direction and time. I knew that I was on a plane with another teen and a little girl. The teen wasn't gagged, probably because she didn't try to bite our captors each time we were given food and water. Luckily the source of my endless energy was still hidden under my shirt. I knew where we were going; Domino, Japan, most likely to be sold as servants or slaves of some sorts. I wasn't going to let that happen. I also had my deck in my pocket. As soon as we landed and were unbound for market, I was going to fight us out of here and too help. I knew it wasn't going to be easy and we would be wanted for a while but the little girl did not in any means deserve this. After an hour or so a man came into the cargo hold and gripped my bound hands before yanking me up to me feet.

"You are going to be the most fun to break. You have the most spirit of this bunch." He then licked my neck as I shuddered. I growled deep in my throat, I was not going to let this man steal my virginity. It was by far too precious to me to simply let this man, this scum, take it from me.

He dragged me out of the room and into another room where he threw me onto a bed, well more a cot, and began to undo my gag and blindfold. A sat and waited and I felt him undo my wrist bindings and I punched him hard in the gullet. I then kneed him in the groin before gagging and binding him to the bed/cot. I ran out of the room and grabbed a loose pipe that was thrown against a wall. I stalked past the two other girls and I gave them a hand motion that said 'Be quiet for now I'm getting us out of here'. They nodded eagerly and I walked towards the cockpit. I soon ran into a couple other goons and I knocked them out quickly and quietly, they never knew what hit them. I finished my trek and slowly opened the door. I found one pilot and no copilot. I knocked the pilot out from behind and pulled him out of the chair before taking over his seat. I strapped myself into the chair and took the wheel in one hand and the radio in the other.

"Can anyone hear me? This is a transportation of victims to the black market slave trade in Domino City. Please if anyone can hear me please respond."

"_Black Flight this is Domino Airport, are you one of the victims?"_

"Yes I am one of six teens and children taken. The crew of the plane has been incapacitated and bound for my safety and the safety of the other victims. I need to know where and when I can land."

"_On our radar you are two clicks away from our main runway. Your current course will bring you straight over us. Drop, gently, about 13 meters and you should see us."_

"Affirmative Domino. I will follow your instructions." I dipped the nose of the plane down and slowly descended as instructed. Soon I saw the runway and began to lower further, following all the simulator rules. Once I hit the black top I cut the engines and landed smoothly.

Soon a flight crew and a police crew rushed out and took the three children and one of the teens into protective custody. I on the other hand and the other teen that was locked in the same room were let go because we were eighteen and had proven we knew how to take care of ourselves. I just flown and landed a plane for Pete's sake! The police took our reports and the men dragging them to prison. The teen and I simply walked off in the same direction. I needed to get to the closest leather clothes store and buy myself a new wardrobe. I needed to change my appearance up so those goons couldn't find me. Once we were out of sight and earshot of the cops I looked around before I took off the milk chocolate colored wig that covered my actual hair. It is black with blond bangs and bright blue streaks and tips. For now it was cut short but I planned to grow it out a.s.a.p. I stripped off my ripped and grimy clothes for the clean clothes I had put on underneath. The outfit consisted of a black cotton tank-top and dark green cargo shorts. I touched the medallion that was around my neck for comfort. I had bought it while in Cairo, Egypt. When I put it on I was given new strengths and abilities.

"So my name is Yuni. What's yours?" I asked the girl as I tossed my old outfit in the dump.

"I am Zuni; my parents kicked me out before those men took me." She started to shake and I placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"You may have lost them but you gained me. I ain't about to leave you. So you are, what, 17?" I asked and she nodded. When she realized I said I would be there next to her all the way she smiled wide.

I smiled back. "I'm 19. My parents told me to go explore the world and that is what I am doing. I have been to 90% of all nations on Earth. They keep a bank account filled for me during my travels. Right now I have enough to take care of us both easily."

She nodded as she followed me out of the alley and to the game shop we had emerged next to. I walked in to find my favorite Archeologist was manning the counter. He looked up and smiled at us. "Well good morning you two what can I get you this morning?"

I stared on until I felt an elbow in my ribs. "Pardon my staring sir. What did you ask?" he simply looked at me amused.

"I asked you if two youngsters needed anything." I looked at Zuni and she nodded, I think the games caught her eye.

"Is it okay if we look around for a bit? And is it possible for me to use your phone?" I asked looking around and Zuni who had gone right over to the stuffed duel monsters.

The man nodded and motioned me to follow him. I followed and was presented with the store phone. I quickly dialed a number from my heart and was rewarded with a familiar voice.

"_Hello, this is Kashi Ruko –"_

"Kash' it's me. I'm at the Kame Game Shop in Domino. Care to bring my stuff?" I interrupted him, as was my habit when I'm in a hurry.

"_Sure I'm already here. That tracking device you put on yourself has come in handy I was able to –"_

"Sorry, Kash not now later when we're all in the car, alright?" I asked interrupting him again.

"Kash' not know, when were all in the car alright?" I interrupted him again. I could not afford certain things to get out in the open.

"_Fine hurry up we need to get out of here and soon."_

"Yah, think I don't already know that?" I said before I hung up and walked back into the main shop. What I saw angered me. There was a man harassing Zuni. I walked over and taking a strong grip on the man's shoulder I spun him around.

The face I saw surprised me it was one of my trusted chauffeurs, "Arnold?" I asked surprised. The green eye, black hair man stood back to his full height which dwarfed my height of 5', he was about 6' 5''

"Oh, Milady, I didn't see you I apologize." The man bowed as low as he could, which left him at about 5' 11''

"Its fine Arnold, just next time don't harass my companions, alright?" I walked around to Zuni who was still cowering holding tightly to the Rapid-Fire Magician. I set a hand on her head gently and smiled.

When she looked up and saw my smile she gave me an unsure smile back. "Zuni, do you like The Rapid-fire Magician?" She nodded eagerly and I reached above her and grabbed a couple packages of cards. "The lets go get 'em." Her face lit up and she placed the doll on the counter while I laid the cards on the glass counter and pulled out my debt card. After the transaction was complete a group of obnoxious teens walked in talking about the last day of school. I turned and, in order to avoid the taller teens, I pivoted my hips and ankles as I slid between taller members of the group. I took a rapid step forward only to collide head on with a petite boy.

I fell and my medallion smacked my eye causing one of my contacts to fall out revealing my true eye color; a flashing crimson. I immediately began cursing under my breath searching for the missing contact.

"Shit! Where did it go? Damn it, where is it?" I then glanced at my medallion and found my contact I gently lifted it only to find that it had ripped. "Damn it! This was my last pair. Oh fuck the contacts I will just throw 'em out." I stood and found everyone was looking at me strangely. I glanced down and offered the other teen my hand helping him to his feet. "Zuni whenever you're ready I will be outside." I stalked out of the shop growling the entire way. I then leaned up against the outside wall and pulled out a cigarette. I hadn't had one in so long I lit it and took a long drag. My body relaxed as the nicotine flooded my system. I sighed and closed my eyes, but when I did so a scream sounded. I flicked my half-smoked cigarette into a pile of sand and walked into the dark alley where I heard the scream. I saw a couple thugs pushing a small teen girl to the ground. I automatically used my small moon shaped and colored medallion, calling the shadows to surround me, causing it to look like I was wearing a hooded cape.

"Let the girl go!" I demanded my voice loud, confident and strong.

The thugs lifted the girl to her feet and one pressed her to a wall with a knife to her neck. Then the leader, a tall man wearing a ripped cotton shirt and sagging blue jeans turned toward me. Only the bottom half of my face showed stunning him briefly. "Now why would I do that? I saw her and I want her. Who are you to say I can't have her?" below my shadow hood I raised an eyebrow. I glanced at the girl, she was no older than thirteen and she was terrified and begging with her eyes for me to help her.

I smirked darkly at the man before me, "Because I said too. And I believe in the worth of one's virginity. I am not going to let you steal an innocent teen's when she has probably never had a boyfriend. I will repeat myself this one time, let her go." I stepped foreword the hard soles of my now leather boots clicking on the concrete. Each step I took caused the shadows to tremble and shift eagerly. I motioned for some to take the girl into their protective depths and have her appear beside me. That is what they did. The shadows swelled up beside her and the girl looked at me again terrified I nodded gently and she stepped back into the shadows safe from harm. Soon she appeared beside me a bit bewildered. I motioned for the girl to stand back as I clicked my way towards the thug. I smirked and brushed my cape aside revealing everything but my face and pulled out my duel disk and deck.

"Ah so you're a duelist eh chickadee?" the thug asked before he took out his dueling deck and disk. I nodded and smirked. "Then let's have ourselves a duel. I win I get the girl and you have to turn a blind eye."

I smirked before responding, "I win the girl goes free and you spread my name among the worthless scum you got as companions. We got a deal?" the man nodded and I shouted "Then it's time to duel!"

The holograph projectors shot out of my and the thug's duel disks. I smirked and inserted my deck into the slot. "Can you take the heat?" I drew a card and immediately faced two monsters face down.

* * *

I smirked as the thug fell to the oily concrete his deck scattered about the ground around him. "H-how could you have beaten me. I had all those powerful cards"

I rolled my eyes before answering his question. "Easy, you 1) have to many monster cards 2) not enough sacrifice monsters 3) you hardly have any spell cards and finally 4) you have no traps. You're deck is completely unsupported and weak. Remember this name and spread it well. I am known as Shadow Bound." I turned and walked away leaving the man to wallow in his loss. I soon looked up from my leather clad feet and found the teens from earlier had shocked looks on their face.

Soon the blonde shouted out the name 'Serenity' and I realized that I had just saved his sister. The girl jumped into the said blonde's arms saying 'Joey' repeatedly. She then turned to me and bowed as was Japanese custom. "Thank you for saving me Shadow Bound. You are a true hero." I gasped and jerked my head up. For the first times in my travels as the cloaked hero I had actually been thanked.

I blushed slightly before replying, "It was really nothing young lady, just try to stick with your big brother, alright?" she smiled and nodded.

The petite boy I had run over earlier was looking at me with a strange admiration. "You truly are a good duelist. Not only that you desire to help others. That is truly admirable. Maybe we will duel sometime." He closed his eyes and smiled as he looked down. His head shot up with his amethyst eyes wide open in delight. "There is a duel competition coming up soon. Maybe you should enter." I smiled and nodded before an extremely annoying black haired man wound around the corner.

"Eh? Yuni, sis, you back here?" the man had flashing green eyes and I lowered my hood.

"I am right here Kash' now please just get Zuni and take her back to the house I need to figure some things out." The man nodded and motioned for my companion to follow. She looked at me and I nodded and she went. After I saw the car disappear into traffic I turned back to the teens. They looked at me surprised and I glanced at my inner self unsure. I heard a voice in my head tell me to look in the nearby puddle. I did so and I found that the shadows had caused my hair to grow out and had changed my simple cargo shorts and loose tank top to leather pants and tight cotton t-shirt that was a crimson color and partially ripped at the shoulder. Around my neck was a thin black chocker and I had an arm band around each arm. I looked like a fucking rock star in these clothes not to mentioned it was showing off my form rather well.

* * *

Me: Ah another story up. -Sulks- I know I need to work on the others but I havent had any brainstorms besides for new stories -Dodges flying tomatoes-

Yuni: -Stands and glares- Do you all want a one way ticket to the shadow realm?

readers: -Stops throwing tomatoes and cower slightly-

Yuni: Then give her some damn ideas in your reviews -Shadows start to shift around her feet-

Me: O.O. Please review! Bye now! -Slams door shut-


End file.
